Memories of Nobody
by Ukitake
Summary: I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to leave that damned place with all my heart. I had no fond memories of it. I loathed it, yet in some sick way I yearned for something that would, maybe, never be mine: love. FINISHED
1. Introduction: Memories of Nobody

Well, as you can see the title is actually from the Bleach Movie (Memories of Nobody) but i liked the title P.

This is just the intro to the fic i'm writing. And, as i'll have a whole week off i'll be able to update quite soon (. Well, hope you like it... Flames and comments are welcome.

**Ja nê**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters -believe me, if i did there would be more angst and more SasuNaru smut :3)-

* * *

_I watched as everyone's backs were turned to me; as pairs of feet left me, crouching, where I was, without even a backward glance._

_But it's something I'm used to already. I may be cold inside, but not as cold as they are. It's painful, I know. I know too well what it's like not to be loved by anyone for who I truly am. No one has ever been there when I was frightened, nor held my hand when I couldn't find my way back._

_I knew and wanted to forget those painful memories. "Memories of nobody", as some might say. After all, what point is there to live if you don't exist for anyone, and the few people who have a vague idea of who you are simply hate you for what you are._

_No, I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to love somebody; anybody, it didn't really matter who he or she truly was. Someone to care and comfort me when I was in need, whom I could trust with my life._

Tears rolled down his face, making his dazzling azure eyes shimmer: not out of joy but out of sadness.

_I didn't want to be there anymore. I wanted to leave that damned place with all my heart. I had no fond memories of it. I loathed it, yet in some sick way I yearned for something that would, maybe, never be mine: love._

Frustrated he curled up into a ball, covering his ears with both his hands, his mop of blond hair covering his eyes.

What he failed to see was a dark-haired boy, not much older than him staring at him with deep sadness. He felt sorry for the blond kid. Everytime he saw him cry himself to sleep, which happened very often, he felt like dying inside.

Maybe it was too much... No, not maybe; definitely. It was definitely too much for a boy who's barely 12 to go through.

_Yes, it was cruel. But I was forced to fake a smile everyday until now, just in case anyone wanted to take me with them. And that was my life and the beginning of my story. My name is Naruto_, _Uzumaki Naruto._

_--- _

_That night I had a dream. I can't remember who or what it was about, but I was engulfed in a warm and happy feeling._


	2. Fond memories of a somebody

Second and final part to this fic. Sorry for the crappy ending . .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto nor any of its characters (¬.¬)

* * *

I remember waking up that morning to the smell so something delicious. I couldn't quite make out where I was; I was lying on something comfortable and was feeling quite warm. 

I panicked. Where was I? Had someone kidnapped me? Then it hit me: who would want to kidnap a boy like me, someone with no past and no future?

I tried getting up but my arms had no stergth in them so I fell back, my head resting on a soft pillow. I opened my eyes slightly, for the sunlight that was pouring through the window hurt my eyes.

Deciding that I was safe for the time being I studied my surroundings. To my left was a beautiful mahogany night table, carved with the most intricate patterns. The rest of the furniture was quite similar to it, except for the bed which, although it had the same colour, didn't have any patterns on it.

What surprised me the most, and I still remember, was the fact that there were no pictures of this person except for one photograph that was sitting right beside me.

I looked at it and couldn't tear my gaze from it; in the picture was the most handsome boy I'd ever seen: he had coal black hair that shone ever so brightly, his onyx eyes reflected deep thoughts that made one to stare at them forever. But the most striking part of the photo was his smile... it was so natural yet radiated such happiness. He looked... carefree, so unlike me.

He was distracted from the photo at the sound of a door opening and a person coming in with a tray of food.

He directed his eyes towards this stranger, and stopped when he saw that it was the dark-haired boy in the photo and that he was the same person that he'd sometimes seen in the park.

My brain froze, momentarily, at the sight of him. I was at **THE** Uchiha's house? This had to be some kind of joke, and a bad one. Why would a prodigy like Uchiha Sasuke accept a nobody like me?

I closed my eyes hoping that I would wake up from this bad dream. But deep down I knew it wasn't a dream but I was, in fact, in Uchiha Sasuke's own room. Me, Naruto in **THIS** person's room.

He set the beside me and sat next to me. He just gazed at me and said nothing. We stayed there in silence; it wasn't an akward nor pleasant silence.

Finally he broke the silence. "What's your name?" He'd said it in such a soft voice that it surprised me.

"Na-Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto." I stammered. It was only natural; I'd never been shown kindness before so I was taken a back when he smiled at me.

"Can you sit up?" he asked and I nodded: I couldn't trust myself with words.

I tried to get up but I failed a second time. He chuckled slightly at my inability to get up, picked me up as if I weighed nothing, propped me against the pillows and started feeding me himself.

I remember feeling terribly embarrased at the moment, yet a sudden warmth invaded my whole body, making me forget the previous feeling.

After having eaten I felt as my stergth returned to me. Slowly, but surely, I got up from where I was lying so that Sasuke could lead me to the bathroom so that I could have a decent shower.

I hadn't realized at the time that I was probably filthy and smelly and now that I think of it I feel sorry for Sasuke's sheets.

-

We didn't do much that day, but the happy feeling inside me didn't fade away.

-

Later that night, as we were watching a movie, I kept thinking about Sasuke and why he'd taken me in.

I was still a nobody compared Sasuke, no matter what he said. So why?

"Why?" I thought out loud. I hadn't been my intention to do so, but Sasuke'd heard anyway.

"Why what, Naruto?" turning his eyes from the screen to me.

I blushed slightly at the attention I was recieving. Somehow it didn't feel right... "Why did you take me in?" I whispered softly.

Sasuke just stared at me and chuckled, making me shiver. He'd done that very often during the day, as if he were laughing at some joke I'd failed to notice.

"Because," he said while squeezing my hand, "we're friends, right?"

I looked at him.

I'd always been alone, with no place to go and then he came along and silently held my hand. Never again did I want the shadow of the past to come back. All I wanted was to feel his warmth. And even if I lost my way I know that he'd hold my hand and guide me back.

I nodded slightly, tears of joy shimmering in my eyes.

"Arigatô, Sasuke..."

_xxx_

Five years have passed since Sasuke first gave me shelter.

"Ne, Naruto," he said as he kissed me, "let's go out today..."

A year has passed since he became my boyfriend.


End file.
